Scarlet Petals in the Wind
by ChemicOwl
Summary: A commoner looks for redemption and finds a troubled noble in a field of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do not make any profit from this writing.

* * *

"Don't go out today, Hisa-chan, something doesn't feel right..."

"You know I have to, Chieko-san. I must find her and set things right."

Pausing at the doorframe, Hisana steeled herself against the autumn wind's sting. It was not yet the end of Kannazuki1, but there was already talk of snow on the mountain peaks near Hokutan2; a sure sign of another harsh winter coming. Determined as she was, the young woman was wise enough to heed her friend's warning, the cripple's senses were rarely wrong when it came to danger. Only last month her warning had saved the lives of the duo she lived with – a Hollow tore through ageing building scant moments after she had screeched at everyone to get out. There was still a gaping hole in the timber frame that had to be repaired somehow. Still, Hisana knew that she had to search no matter the danger.

She could never forgive herself for what she had done even if she managed to make amends.

"Well at least take something warmer than that yukata. It's so threadbare you can nearly see through it," Hisana blushed at the thought, "Spend some of that money you've been saving. Buy a decent one. When it warms up, I'll make you one but my leg hurts too much for the markets now…"

The rugged woman had lost part her limb when the roof of her last residence caved in and a beam ruined everything from muscle to bone from the knee down. Healers were expensive, but Chieko was scrupulous in her savings and somehow managed to find one skilled enough to save her life. Twelve years later, it still pained her horribly in cold weather and her crutches left her arms aching. Nevertheless, she forged on, determined to move on with life.

Hisana stepped out of the draught and snagged her faded hanten3 from her pallet. The thing had once been a pleasant shade of green, but too many washes had faded it almost completely to grey. Now it was almost as threadbare as her yukata. Sighing quietly, the young woman slid it over her shoulders; it was better than nothing. A sudden movement caught the corner of her eye and she looked over just in time to see some coins land on her blankets. With a tiny smile, they vanished into Hisana's sleeve.

"Bring me something tasty from one of the market vendors, and watch out for yourself, stubborn girl. I'll get cross if you come back with bruises again."

On her previous venture, the 'stubborn girl' had slipped, twisting her ankle and earning nasty scrapes and bruises on her arms when she had broken her fall. Even as Chieko motherly tended to her wounds, Hisana had received a stern chiding about carelessness. Reminded of the lecture, the young woman blushed faintly as she replied. "I will be careful, Chieko-san, please don't worry about me."

She didn't hear the grumbled 'I always do, child' as she slipped out into the cold morning.

The narrow alley outside was still dark in shadow – the sluggish autumn sun had not yet breached the top of the building and would not do so for almost an hour yet. Rain in the night had made the packed earth somewhat soggy under her straw sandals, but Hisana could not wait for the sun to dry it once more. It would take her a good portion of the morning to reach the other side of Inuzuri4 and there were many alleys to search before the day ended. Despite her early start the woman would hardly be alone in the streets; markets commenced almost as soon as it was light enough to set up stalls. Already, there was a myriad of vendors and potential buyers bustling about on the street ahead.

Ahead, three children chattered animatedly and Hisana felt a tug at her heart. Her sister would be about their age now but the woman dearly hoped that whatever Rukia's situation may be, it was better than the young boys' ahead. She pleaded to the gods that her sister didn't need to steal to have water as the red-headed leader so loudly boasted they could.

These three were known to most around here; constantly in trouble, being chased away by both older children and adult. Like most their age with no guardian to care for them, they were forced to turn to thievery just to get the water they needed to maintain existence. It was a sad truth, but this was the way things were in the lower districts. It was better closer to the great walls that surrounded the inner fortress of Seireitei. There they had the business of the Gotei Thirteen, the legendary shinigami warriors, to boost profits and provide protection from Hollow predation. Inuzuri was too poor for such custom, and too far away for anything but occasional patrols.

Still, it was better than Zaraki5. Only the worst scum lived in that district: murders and thugs all eventually wound up there eventually. It made Inuzuri look like a pleasant refuge despite the poverty. Here, at least, there was little murder; only thievery.

Walking past the small group, Hisana bowed her head to cover the gentle smile on her face and subtly dropped a few coins where the children would notice once they stopped discussing their next heist. It would be only enough to buy clean water for the day, but that was all the woman could spare. She moved on quickly, not wanting to be noticed or pestered for more money.

"Hey, Nee-san! You dropped..." The red-head's voice rang out but then tapered off when he realized Hisana's intention. Slipping around the corner, she swiftly mingled with the flow of people and disappeared out of sight. Kindness was a rare thing in this part of Rukongai, but what little the young woman made had to be saved for when she finally found her lost little sister. Maybe, just maybe, Rukia could forgive her abandonment just that little bit easier for generous deeds.

* * *

1 November in the old Japanese calendar  
2 Third district of West Rukongai  
3 Edo-period haori-style coats worn by the low classes  
4 Seventy-eighth district of South Rukongai  
5 Eightieth district of North Rukongai


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do not make any profit from this writing.

* * *

Hisana walked at the edge of the street, avoiding the mass of people churning the damp street into a slippery paste underfoot. Already there was quite a crowd pushing past, rushing to get to the marketplace. This world was not much different from the one she had left.

Although most her memories of life in the material world faded when she crossed over, there were still flashes of recognition or fleeting scenes of her history. The woman had been able to cobble together small fragments of that past life. Rukia's arrival, sewing clothes for her new younger sibling, the man she was supposed to marry; some clear were as the street in front of her, and others were still barely just familiar dreams. Last night's dream has been of her mother – a half-remembered face singing the baby girl in her arms to sleep while the elder child watched from behind an invisible wall, unable to comfort when terrible coughs wracked the woman's thin frame…

A body brushing past broke her out of her reverie and she started, but it was only the trio she had seen earlier, now joined by another boy. Watching as they scampered off through the crowd and over to a water merchant, Hisana banished the dream from her head. Being caught unawares – even in daylight – more often than not that you lost whatever valuables you were carrying. Not that many people had much of value in these parts. She kept walking, carefully skirting around the market stalls, pausing only once to buy water before quickly moving on again.

The woman rapidly found her way onto the eastern artery and out towards the factories and workhouses. It was here that she and many others made their living preparing clay or working looms for clay and material to be sent off to more prosperous, skilled districts. Large buildings littered the area, but today there were no looms clacking or women chattering as they sifted; only those on the street made noise. The gates would be locked to prevent thievery while everyone was at the markets.

At least the sun was warm on her face whenever it found a gap in the clouds. There was still a way to go before she reached the edge of Inuzuri and could begin her search in earnest.

Nearly a year had passed since Hisana had worked up the courage to admit to herself that she needed to find her sister and set things right. For nearly ninety years, the woman had been utterly riddled with guilt but unable to do anything. This place was so incredibly resistant to change. Only recently, had she been able turn her misery into quiet determination. Now she no longer drifted in the wind, hopeless; there was purpose in her steps.

Hisana prayed for fair weather as she travelled, but by mid-afternoon, it was becoming increasingly apparent that more rain was ahead. What little sky had been earlier was rapidly vanishing behind a curtain of grey and the air was beginning to lose what warmth it gathered. Pulling her hanten closer about her shoulders, the young woman made her way along the building limits, begging passer-by if they had seen a child that resembled her.

It had been weeks since anyone had given her hope that Rukia still survived, but the woman refused to lose faith. Eventually someone would remember seeing something. Most folk understood her plight and were considerate enough of her pleas, but in a place as large as this – where people kept to themselves – coming across someone who had seen her sister was very unlikely.

Up ahead, an elderly woman struggled with a large basket of clothes, barely able to keep it out of the dirt as she made her way towards a shack at the edge of the settlement. Without a moment's hesitation, Hisana scurried over and steadied the basket moments before it could deposit its cargo in the dirt. The old lady flinched at unexpected help, instinctively wary of the stranger, but Hisana quickly spoke to allay her fears, "Here, let me help you. It would be horrible for you to be caught out in the weather if you had to wash them again."

"Oh, thank you, my dear. I thought I would…" Whatever the woman was about to say was lost as she took a close look at her helper's face. Whatever she saw there made her eyes widen and the basket nearly slip from her hands again. After a moment's struggle, the pair quickly set the load right and hauled it inside. Hisana stood silently in hope while the older lady caught her breath; was it recognition she had seen in the woman's eyes? Could this stranger known her sister?

"Would you be kind enough to give Obaa-san a hand setting these to dry? My back gives me such trouble these days, I'm afraid it takes me so very long." The young woman wordlessly obeyed, stringing the damp clothes on lines hanging from the rafters. "Now, my memory is not what it used to be, but your face looks awfully familiar. What is your name, child?"

Her heart beat a little faster as she replied earnestly.

"Hisana? Pretty name, but not the one I was looking for. You don't have a daughter or sister by any chance now, dearie?"

"I- I have a younger sister… Please, I have been looking for her. Do you know where she is, where I could find her?" Eyes lighting up, the young woman's hands trembled as she hung the next garment. If this woman knew where Rukia was, it could be a matter of days before they were reunited. In the back of her mind, Hisana sent a prayer to the gods in hopes that her search was almost over. The elderly lady chuckled softly as she dragged the now-empty bask to a corner. Sitting on her cot, she beckoned her guest to join her. Hisana obeyed.

"One question at a time, child, I will tell you what I can. Her name doesn't happen to be Risaka- no? Rieko- that's not right either…"

"Rukia?" Hisana's heart pounded now. Please, she thought, let it be her.

"Yes, that sounds right. Now, don't get yourself worked up, dearie," Hisana had opened her mouth to ask a barrage of questions but quickly reconsidered, "I haven't seen her for nearly two years. Sweet little child used to help me out with chores and in return I mended a few things for her. The resemblance is uncanny, really. No doubt she will turn out to be just as pretty as her older sister."

The younger woman blushed pink at the compliment, running a hand through her black hair timidly.

For over an hour the two women exchanged stories, both glad for the company. Eventually they ran out of words and Hisana had gleaned all the information she could about her sister. She now knew that Rukia had been living with a group of youngsters on the northern edge of town when the older lady had last seen her. It seems that whatever hardships the girl faced had not dampened the cheerful spirit that she seemed to have as a baby. It was getting late and the elderly woman was tiring quickly. She hugged the woman gratefully and bowed.

With a heartfelt thank you, Hisana left and started working her way back towards the marketplace through the maze of alleys, renewed hope evident in every step. For the first time in days, she smiled unreservedly even as the clouds above began to unload their bounty.

Last night's rain returned with vengeance; first a few drops, but rapidly the buildings at the end of the alley became barely visible, a mere two dozen paces away. The compacted earth underfoot would quickly turn into mire and already, Hisana could barely feel her toes through the chill that had set in them. It was fruitless to continue her search now – everyone would be out of the torrential rain and safely back in their houses. It was all too easy to get sick to stay out in this weather. Shifting from the doorway that barely served as cover, the young woman huddled into her hanten (already soaked in her hesitation to stop) and looked for a familiar street.

Still caught up in her joy, she failed to notice a terrified whimper as she rounded the corner. It was the screams that followed that caught the woman's attention. Only a handful of paces ahead, a small group of people were huddled against the dead end. In front of them, an enormous Hollow gripped a youth in nasty pincers, several spindly legs blocking all escape.

Another scream pierced the evening air as the monster tore a limb from its prey. Had she not been utterly frozen in fear, Hisana might have retched at the horrifying scene and the crunch of bones shearing between nightmarish teeth as the creature devoured his morsel. One in the trapped group was not so lucky and doubled over, falling to the ground. It might have been that, the scream, or pure terror that drove the two men to act. They grabbed whatever they could for weapons – one wielded a plank of wood, the other pulled out a rough knife – and darted forward, blindly attacking.

For a moment the Hollow seem to ignore its assailants, seemingly preferring finish the mouthful, but then the knife-wielder managed to lodge his blade in the joint of a leg. With an unearthly screech, the dark beast flung its catch against a wall and turned towards the group and lashed out. Suddenly able to move again, Hisana didn't even give herself time to contemplate running. She snatched a broken pot and threw it as hard as she could. It shattered over the creature's back just as it used those great pincers to lop one of the men clean in half. Although too late for one, the distraction worked and the Hollow span around, still balanced on five legs; knife still wedged in the sixth. Now she was the target.

Now behind the monster and with a clear path to safety, the remainder of the group fled into the night without a second thought for their savior.

Unable to think beyond the fear gripping her mind, the woman hurled another pot, this time hitting the monster's signature mask and showering it with clay. It didn't even hesitate at the blow. Slowly the creature advanced, bloodied pincers clicking as Hisana backed away in terror. She tripped as she whirled to run, floundering in the mud, and a single thought crossed her mind. Chieko-san had been right after all, and now she was going to pay for her mistakes with her life.

A pincer closed around her waist and her world turned pink.


End file.
